ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Protector of Earth/DS Walkthrough/World 1: Southwest
Southwest is the first world of Ben 10: Protector of Earth DS. It contains four levels and two challenges. You have access to Four Arms and Heatblast initially, and quickly gain access to XLR8. The bosses are Enoch and Enoch's robot and the main enemies are Forever Knights. Level 1: Grand Canyon Start by moving right and defeating the enemies as you go. Four Arms and Heatblast are the only aliens available to you. Gwen and Max will explain how to jump and fight as you proceed. When you come to a fork, take the bottom path for a Sumo Card. Then, take the top path and continue on. Battle your way to another fork. The top path leads to upgrade points, so collect those if you'd like and then make your way to the cave at the bottom. Proceed right, jumping across the gaps and battling the enemies that appear. Be careful of falling stalactites that knock you into gaps. Soon, you will come to an area with various platforms and paths that all lead up to one cliff. Get to it. The screen will lock and enemies will come out. Defeat them and continue. Just after this is an area with several platforms leading down. There is a power up of some sort at the bottom, so get it and continue up and to the left. More enemies will come out. Defeat them and proceed. Jump across the three platforms and use Four Arms to scale the wall covered in plants. Jump across, then continue to use platforms and plants to go up. A Vilgax Hunter will appear; defeat it and keep climbing. Defeat any enemies and continue to make your way up. At the top, you will be attacked. When all of the enemies are gone, a piece of the Omnitrix will appear and XLR8 will be unlocked. Level 2: Mesa Verde You will start the level as XLR8. Vilgax's robots are joined now by Forever Knights. Move to the right, taking out all enemies. When you get to the building, climb to the fire and use Heatblast to put it out. Past the fire are a few enemies. Keep going right. When you fall off of the ledge, you can use Heatblast to put out a fire to the left if you want some points, then go right. Climb the building, then go right again. Use XLR8's double jump and special attack to get on top of the ledge, then go right. At the right edge of the screen are some vines. Climb down them as Four Arms. Put out the fire to the left as Heatblast, collect the Sumo Card, then climb back up as Four Arms. At the top of the building, make your way left, then climb to the fire and put it out. Go right. At the edge, use XLR8 to jump onto the tall platform and go left. At the left edge, fight the enemies, then use XLR8 to jump onto the building and Heatblast to glide across the gap to the right. Proceed right. At the right edge, jump up to the fire, put it out, and keep going left, putting out fires. Jump onto the tall building as XLR8 then jup across the platforms to the ledge. Fight the enemies and go right. Keep right, minding the gaps and enemies. When you get to the vines, climb them, then keep going right. The next set of vines doesn't lead anywhere, so ignore it and continue on to the end of the level. Level 3: Area 51 Start this level as Heatblast. Go right, battling enemies and putting out fires. Inside, go right and defeat any Knights and Drones you encounter. When you get to the fire, put it out and keep going. Do not destroy the crate after the fire; use it to climb onto the next ledge. From there, jump across the boxes. Use XLR8 to get to some of the higher ones, and put out the fire as Heatblast when you see it. At the top, go right onto the roof. Use XLR8 to get onto a high ledge. Be careful not to fall into the gaps. On the elevator, fight all of the enemies that appear. At the bottom, use XLR8 to get the Sumo Card, stored in a compartment just above the exit. Then, go right. Put out the fires when you get to them. Fight all of the enemies in the next room. When they are gone, ride one of the moving platforms to the top, then climb the mounted platforms to the top. You can use XLR8 to get to the top quicker. Enoch is at the top. He throws his sword and plunges it into the ground as attacks. When he is damaged enough, he disappears and Knights appear. Defeat them and keep attacking Enoch until he is defeated. Level 4: Hoover Dam Run right. Defeat the enemies and then climb up the platforms. Continue going right and fighting on to the next area. This area is a battle with Enoch's giant robot. When it slams its hand down, jump the cloud of smoke and attack the robot's chest. It is useful to stay to the left of the screen when not attacking, giving you more time to dodge his attacks. Enoch fires a large laser that can be ducked. He also fires a red laser that travels across the screen. If you wait at the left of the screen and double jump when it gets to you, you should avoid it. When Enoch is damaged enough, the robot will collapse and the screen will change. At this point, use Four Arms to climb the towers on either side of him and destroy their generators, all while avoiding his attacks. This will cause the robot to fall, at which point you attack its head. Eventually, he will get back up. Destroy whichever generators were repaired until he dies. Collect the Sumo Card that appears to exit the level. Defeating him unlocks Cannonbolt. Southwest Challenges Defeat all of the enemies here to obtain a Sumo Card. Enemies introduced in this world, namely Vilgax drones and Forever Knights, appear. There are two challenges of differing difficulty. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs